Viva La Vida
by Dr.Loveless-little-girl
Summary: This story is about a baby given the second at life by a grieving parent but is it right to bring something that was suppose to be dead alive, the story advance years after the birth and the child is not what the parents except it to be. Is it his true personality or something else.


**Viva La** **Vida**

**Spanish for 'Live the life' **

**This story is about a baby given the second at life by a grieving parent but is it right to bring something that was supposed to be dead alive, the story advance years after the birth and the child is not what the parents except it to be. Is it his true personality or something else.**

**Yaoi in later chapters Ita/Sasu, cannibalism, murder, language, violence in the chapters.**

**First fanfic and only doing this for fun, please no hate or comment on my writing style, english is my native language but I have a delay in the language and grammar part if my education but I still love writing.**

**Please enjoy. It maybe controversial it depends.**

* * *

"Your child is dead..."

A medical doctor stared at the twenty-seven year old patrol officer as he dropped into a chair close to the closed doors of the maternity ward of the hospital in despair. He placed his hands in his face and shook his head. His first child born a stillborn. He wanted to shout, cry, curse, scream but decided to keep his emotions in control and act like a human being. Hard to cope with the words the doctor said though, Fugaku wanted to be a father but now...

"Where is he, does my wife know what is going on?" He asked, his head was lifted from his hands. His eyes were redden and tears were forming. A rare sight to see the young famous Fugaku Uchiha so broken, a rare sight indeed.

"Your wife is sound a sleep, she does not have a clue on what happen yet."

Fugaku stand to his feet and stick his hands into his pockets but his eyes were glued to the floor not knowing what to do. "Good, it's best that I was the one to tell her first...My son, where is he?"

"Before we get to that may I say something. I believe there is still a way you can still have your child back...alive"

Fugaku stared at the doctor as if he had lost his mind. "Doctor, Are you taking about reanimation on my son?"

"Indeed I am...the government is developing this secret chemical nicknamed 'Agent Black' scientific name has still not been established. Agent black is a substance, waste with the same amount radioactive that the Tsar Bomba nuke could produce but it has been diluted with another foreign substance so the effect won't be life threatening. Agent Black was tested on a couple of rats years back, rats that has been dead for hours, these rats has been revived back to life but the effects were only temporary."

"Temporary?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so only lasting a few months before the host of the Agent dies unless re-injected. Fugaku, the child will still grow like any other child, he with think like another , eat and breath, etc. he is just living dead flesh. But, still there are side effects, test has shown the rats that has been tested with Agent black has developed bizarre behavior such as aggressiveness, strong smell of decaying flesh, and mental disorders. The government has been privately searching for human test subjects, you will have your son back."

Fugaku look at the doctor for a long time. "Is it...right..."

"Fugaku think of your wife. Is she able to go through life knowing she was carrying a dead child inside of her for the last few weeks of her pregnancy?" Fugaku shook his head yes and agree to place the baby in the testing.

"It's not right, it's not god's will..." Fugaku mumbled.

"God will forgive us." The doctor said.

"Thats not what I mean."

"...then what did you mean?"

"Its not right to play god with a child's life, something about it is not right." Fugaku hands were trembling. He was scared of the idea of caring for something that should remain dead but, he did agree it was best.

At the nursery a young nurse was given orders to wait for the doctor an bring the stillborn with her, she felt sadden because she was actually holding something dead in her arms, something that was never given the chance at life. Such a shame too, he has to be the most beautiful infant she ever laid eyes on. She heard footsteps walking towards her and noticed it was the doctor and the baby's father. The doctor was holding an awfully large needle with black substance inside of it.

"Kiyomi, give me the baby and leave please."

She nod her head and passed the baby to the doctor and left. Once the doctor was sure she left he injected the baby with the Agent Black and wait for something to happen.

Minutes passed by but, the baby didn't cry or move. Fugaku was about to turn away and called the doctor insane for making about such a story until he heard small hiccups. He stared at his son and almost scream hallelujah when the baby stared at him with the saddest eyes ever. He quickly grab the baby out of the doctors arms and held his son.

"I'm sorry little one, but you have been sleeping long enough..." Fugaku whisper softly in the newborns ear. The baby was very fussy but Fugaku was glad to had him back. The doctor told Fugaku about the side effects once again and gave him a couple of containers of the agent and had to have Fugaku swear to keep quiet about the agent since he had already broken a federal law.

Fugaku was not concern about that but he want to show his wife their baby boy.

When Fugaku finally arrived at Mikoto's hospital room she was wide awake. She smiled at her husband and had a bigger smile when she saw the small bundle in his hands. She reached her arms out and took the baby from him. "Hi, little one. I'm your mommy."

The baby replies back with a whimper still not use to the new world he is in and a bit frighten by a face he never seen before. Mikoto just laugh a bit and rubbed the soft patch of black hair on his head.

"No, need to be afraid. I will keep you safe." She said she start to hum a song to rock the baby back to sleep.

Fugaku stepped closer and kiss her forehead. "What should we name him?" He ask, they decided months ago that Mikoto would be the one to name the baby and the next one they would allow Fugaku to name.

"I would like to name him after your father. He was so kind to us and supported are love when no one else did. A caring a gentle man he was, so sad he is now gone but, his name will live on through our son." She said with a smile.

"Fugaku, his name will be Itachi."

**Oh this was suppose to be much longer. But, I didn't finished the chapter and I really want to update this. once I figure out that I was going no where with the original first chapter I edit it down to the short version and the second chapter will be the cut scenes of the first chapter. Any questions on this chapter of suggestions PM me or comment.**

**Next chapter is a time jump.**

**Sampler: Itachi released Sasuke and watched him go pass him and ran downstairs to meet his parents. He stood there for a second and pulled his sleeve to his nose to smell his brother scent on him. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he was getting off on Sasuke's scent alone. He had black tar like saliva run down his cheek and drip on his shirt letting a trail go down. Soon as Itachi came to his senses he wiped his mouth and head downstairs.**

BTW I didn't re read the first chapter and just type as I go so if any errors I'm sorry.


End file.
